PC cards constructed in accordance with PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) standards have a main portion with a length of about 86 mm, a width of about 54 mm, and a thickness that, for Type II cards is 5 mm. Extensions are permitted under the standard. The standard portion (about 86 mm long) is commonly provided with a sheet metal cover for preventing the passage of EMI (electromagnetic interference). Some types of extensions have plastic molded housings, as where the extension includes an antenna for transmitting or receiving electromagnetic energy.
The housing can include an upper front housing portion formed by a sheet metal part extending along about 86 mm of the card length, and a plastic molded extension extending rearward thereof. In assembling the PC card, the sheet metal upper front cover part and plastic molded rear extension part are commonly coupled together before the assembly is finished by attaching the sheet metal lower housing part that holds a circuit board and front connector. Simple joints between the sheet metal upper housing part and the plastic molded extension part could be used but they are relatively loose and can come apart during handling. A simple joint that connected the sheet metal upper front housing part and the plastic molded extension part in a joint that prevented their separation prior to full assembly, would be of value.